legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P13/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen walking with Ashley down a large hallway) Izuku: Thanks for letting us out Mrs. Vons. Ashley: Don't mention it. Alex: So, where are we heading? Ashley: Conference room. Erin: Huh? Why? Ashley: We've got some planning to do is all. Uraraka: Planning? Ashley: Yeah. You guys might be what we need to turn the tide against Seris. Alex: So... Seris is REALLY the shadow king...? Why? Ashley: I'll explain in the conference room. Erin: Okay then. (The group enters the room where they're met by Isaac and three other soldiers) Isaac: Commander? Ashley: At ease Clarke. (Isaac and the soldiers sit down as the heroes do as well. Ashley then stands in front of the table. Craig notices the glares he and Jack are getting) Craig:... Jack? Jack: Its all right Craig. Ashley: Now... Before we start: Let me apologize for what happened before. We have to be on guard at ALL times. Alex: Why? Isaac: Because these damn Shadows are crawling all over the place. Not a single snowy street goes unguarded. Soldier #2: Every soldier or civilian that goes out onto the street never comes back. Izuku: Where do they go? Ashley: Processing Camps. Alex: What're those? Isaac: Shadow Prison Camps. They work to corrupt and turn normal civilians into Shadows and Pure Shadows by force. Those that resist are killed and fed to the Pures around the camp. Jack: Jeez.... (Craig begins hugging up against Jack scared as Jack sees a soldier glaring at Craig) Craig: Jack....? (Craig begins tearing up in fear) Jack: Hey, could you stop that man? Isaac: Jefferson, knock it off. Soldier #1: But sir they- Isaac: Are not our enemy. Soldier #1: ITS A DAMN SHADOW!! THEY ARE OUR ALL OUR ENEMIES!! Erin: Hey! Do NOT talk that way about my boyfriend! (Everyone looks at Erin in surprise. Erin covers her mouth and looks as Ashley who's surprised) Ashley:..... Soldier #1: Jeez, you got some poor taste kid. Ashley: Sargent, that's enough out of you. (Ashley then looks at Erin) Ashley: So... You are in a romantic relationship with a Shadow? Erin: …… Alex: where we come from, things are not suppose to be like this. Shadows our are friends now. There's peace with us and Jack is our teammate. Ashley: A world where people and Shadows could live in peace.... Its like my father always wanted. Erin: And he helped us get it. Ashley: Well, if only this timeline was different. Alex: Yeah.... Jack: How did all this happen? In our timeline, the Protectors and the Knights worked together and helped defeated Alkorin. Ashley: The... Knights? Alex: Yeah, the Knights of the Just. You and dad told us so much about them. Isaac: Knights of the Just? I never heard of that before. Izuku: Wait are you saying the Knights never came here to fight the Shadows? Momo: Didn't Lenius and Tempest go to the Knights universe after the Shadows invaded? Ashley: I do not know what you talking about. The Shadows haven't invaded other universes. Not yet anyway... Alex: Really? Isaac: He did try to do something to change the Multiverse itself however, through the use of The Multiversal Stone. Erin: The Stone? Ashley: According to legend, It was a stone that controlled all the parts of our Multiverse. He thought using it would tear a hole through time and open portals to other worlds. Mina: But what happened? Ashley: Seris used it for himself and absorbed Alkorin into his own body so he could have the power for himself. Omega: No way... Tom: That's messed... Alex: Yet... I can see why this happened... Erin: Alex! Alex: Think about it Erin: You remember the stories mom and dad told us! And how important the Knights were to stopping Alkorin! Think of what would happen if he never met them! Jessica: Could so much had changed really cause he never met them? Erin:.... Oh my god... You're right Alex... You remember that story he told us about he and that psychic girl Cloe were captured by Andrak? Sammy: I'm confused: What happened in that story? Erin: That was when Seris learned how to truly be a hero and it was where he actually tried to be friends with the other heroes! Before that, he was just a hostile punk to everyone! Alex: Dad always told us how greatful he was to Cloe for what happened that day. But... If the Knights never came to help with the Shadows, that means dad never met her. Which means he never learned that important lesson. Tenya: So he remain more hostle as Bakugo? Bakugo: HEY!!! Erin: He must've been driven by power. Not heroism. Ashley: Exactly. That's why- (Suddenly, the building shakes as the heroes all stand up. A soldier is then heard yelling) Soldier: ALL UNITS!! SHADOWS MOVING IN ON THE BASE!!! Soldier #2: DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!! Isaac: That's not good. Ashley: Come on kids, we're moving out! (The heroes all head outside toward the entrance where resistance soldiers are seen aiming into the snow outside) Alex: Anything out there? Soldier #4: We heard yelling over the radio alongside some gunfire! Now we can hear it right out there! Soldier #2: They're here ma'am, I know it. Ashley: No....It's more than that. (The heroes look out into the blizzard as two glowing purple eyes are seen in the fog) Erin: Oh no.... (Suddenly the blizzard picks up becoming more forceful) Izuku: AGH! THE BLIZZARD!! Pearl: OH MY GOD ITS EVEN MORE FREEZING!!! Tom: GUYS!! MY RADAR IS PICKING UP A POWER THAT'S OFF THE GODDAMN CHARTS!!! Ashley: He's... He's here.... (The blizzard fog moves aside) Ashley: Seris…. (Seris is seen in the courtyard wearing his Ice Dragon Armor, which is now seen as black ice. His eyes glow purple alongside his pale and frozen skin. As he breathes, fog appears from each breath he takes) Seris: You.... Alex: D-Dad...? Seris: It seems you got yourself some new blood Vons. Such a shame really. Ashley: Why have you come here Seris? Seris: Thought it was finally about time I destroyed this pitiful Resistance. Ashley: You call us pitiful? Seris: What else would I call you? You know you have no hope of stopping Vons. No one can stop me. Yet you continue to fight. Ashley: And I'll continue to do so. We will never submit to your rule Seris. Seris: The rest of the Multi-Universe submits. And those who don't die. Do you truly wish death that much, you foolish woman? Alex: Maybe there's more to us then you just won't think about. Seris: Hm? And who are you to speak boy? Alex: Alex Lorthare. Seris: A child with my last name? Erin: Two with your last name. Seris: What? Erin: Erin Lorthare. Seris: Impossible. I've never wed in my life nor would I ever risk created spawn that would take my own crown for themselves! You're lying. Jack: Oh its no lie. These two are the children of Seris Lothare. Seris: A shadow, with the resistance? Jack: Yeah asshole, believe it. Seris: Not even my own people can be trusted....Fine then! (Four Dark Rangers join Seris's side before his hands glow with energy, ice growing alongside it) Seris: Why don't I start with exterminating the new recruits first?! KILL THEM!! (The Dark Rangers all let out a battle cry and charge) Scott: 4 against all of us? Easy! Let's take 'em down! Ashley: No wait!! (The Defenders don't hear as they charge at the Dark Rangers) Alex: We got this! Take 'em- (Alex receives a punch to the stomach as a Dark Ranger uses an energy blast to push him away into the snow. Erin and Momo are seen fighting another who easily dodges their attacks) Dark Ranger: Haha! How pathetic kiddies! Erin: Why can't we hit them!? (Scott is seen using Jiro to attack but the Rangers are able to block each punch from him) Scott: They can stop spirit attacks?! (Shoto shoots out fire toward a dark ranger who puts up an ice shield to defend himself) Shoto: Ice is useless, but they can count my fire. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts